


Unexpected.

by cyb3rb0yfri3nd



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: One Shot, Sickfic, This is supposed to be sweet but i’m not sure if it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyb3rb0yfri3nd/pseuds/cyb3rb0yfri3nd
Summary: “When Karma woke up this morning he knew something was wrong. His head was pounding and his ears were hot, which was weird since his head was cold. His hands felt clammy and his back ache more than usual. His hair seemed to stick to his forehead and he desperately wished the feeling would vanish.This whole predicament was unexpected. He hadn’t been sick since he was a kid. Even so, Karma supposed it felt nice to be taken care of once again.“
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma & Okuda Manami, Akabane Karma & Original Character(s), Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 21





	Unexpected.

When Karma woke up this morning he knew something was wrong. His head was pounding and his ears were hot, which was weird since his head was cold. His hands felt clammy and his back ache more than usual. His hair seemed to stick to his forehead and he desperately wished the feeling would vanish.

When he looked over at his desk he noticed another thing wrong. 

He was late.

Launching himself out of his bed, he stumbled over to his closet before quickly bringing out the shirt and pants. He almost tripped over while he rushed to put on his clothes, only catching himself on the wall next to him.

He put his socks on while brushing his teeth, completely ignoring the hairbrush that laid at the other end of the room. Getting up from his seated position, he put his toothbrush away and ran down the stairs.

Making it to the kitchen, he was about to take a slice of toast laid out on the table before a hand grabbed him.

“Ah ah ah. I let you sleep in for a reason, kiddo.”

Miss Mitsuki stood next to him. She was a woman nearing her 30s with long brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing an apron that seemed to be different than the one she wore last night, and she was sporting pink bunny slippers.

“I have a test in English today, I can’t miss that.”

“I realized that but, take into consideration that you won’t be making it to school today.”

Realizing she wasn’t going to let up, he let her lead him back into his room. She carefully helped him into bed before making her way back downstairs.

When she reappeared she was carrying what seems to be a wet washcloth and medicine. She kneeled next to him before moving his bangs and putting the washcloth on his forehead.

“I have some soup that’s cooking up, so you’ll get something in your stomach real soon, kiddo. Do you want water or juice to take these pills with?”

Karma answered with water, feeling the juice wouldn’t go well with his recently brushed teeth. Watching her disappear again, he realized that she must of came to check on him after he didn’t come down when he usually did. Which lead to the question of ‘Did she call Mr. Karasuma?’

When she reappeared, she was holding a glass of water in one hand and a bowl in the next. Setting the bowl down on his desk, she quickly let him take the medicine before trying to feed him.

“I’m not a kid, I can do it!” Karma snapped.

“I know that! But you’re sick and I want to do this one thing!”

They continuously argued before he gave in, announcing that he was only stopping it because it hurt his head to hear her ‘shrill voice’.

This whole predicament was unexpected. He hadn’t been sick since he was a kid. Even so, Karma supposed it felt nice to be taken care of once again.

To which he promptly passed out.

When he came to, it wasn’t to Miss Mitsuki, it was to a pair of hands shaking him awake.

Groggily opening his eyes, he came face to face with three of his classmates. Nagisa, Okuda, and Rio. Okuda was holding a stack of papers, which he could only assume was homework, and Rio was snapping photos of him.

Quickly smirking, he let himself enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaah i hope you liked it ! this was my first time writing a sick character !!!


End file.
